


how very, very sweet it will seem.

by LoserEddie



Category: Neighbors (1981)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i love them :), literally everyone is into everyone its bonkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: First those pesky neighbors broke their routine, now, they’ve shattered their heteronormative lifestyle.---car talks!! with enid and earl. wow.
Relationships: Earl Keese/Enid Keese, Earl Keese/Vic Zeck, Enid Keese/Ramona Zeck, Vic Zeck/Ramona Zeck
Kudos: 7





	how very, very sweet it will seem.

**Author's Note:**

> proof reading is for nerds

It came as an unspoken agreement that Enid and Earl would never speak in the car. They would turn on the radio, usually listening to some oldies station or a talk show, and usually, that would be enough to fill the noise. But ten minutes into their daily commute, Earl found the silence he once loved had turned unbearable. He could hardly focus at work, staring into blank space as his mind ran rampant. His thoughts were terrifying, truly, honestly horrific- well, maybe not for the average person, but for a plain suburbanite? No wonder he had to break one of his most favored rules.

“Enid,” How else would he start a conversation like this?

“Earl?” Her tone almost came out as shock, even as her expression read nothing but confusion.

“I’m worried.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to be more specific, would it?”

“Those neighbors are starting to concern me- Vic, in particular. He’s been acting strange around me lately. You think he’s trying to pork me? I know we’re staying together for Elaine, but I don’t want to-”

“Earl, if I were the jealous type, we would’ve gotten a divorce as soon as they moved in next door. He’s obviously smitten with you.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say  _ that _ , he has a wife.”

“Yeah, a ‘wife’ that I’ve kissed twice in the past week. You were oblivious when I flirted with you, too. You can do whatever you please, you know I don’t mind.”

And as The Beach Boys’  _ Wouldn’t It Be Nice _ ’s familiar melody began to ooze from the radio, the car fell silent, just as it had every day for years. First those pesky neighbors broke their routine, now, they’ve shattered their heteronormative lifestyle. As the minutes passed, and the radio shifted from multiple songs (until finally settling on Alton Ellis’  _ I’m Still in Love With You _ ), Earl looked to Enid once more. Even though she hadn’t looked at him, it felt as if they were making the firmest eye contact they had since their wedding day.

“So,” Earl sighed, “guess this means the end of us, huh?”

She placed her hand on his, “If those two have taught us anything, it’s that this is only the beginning. Now lighten up, we’re almost home, and I’m not letting you chicken out of confronting Vic.”

The rest of the car ride, they didn’t utter a word. Even amidst these rapid changes, they would still have this, a dull, yet wonderful routine. Soon, the car slowed to a stop, the radio being replaced by the sound of Vic and Ramona’s distant chatter. Enid looked at Earl, Earl looked at Enid, and both softly smiled. The doors opened, and as they climbed out-

“I thought you two were never comin’ back! How was work?” Vic practically  _ sprinted _ to greet the two, like an excited puppy when its owners returned.

Speaking of dogs, there came Baby, tail wagging and barking up a storm. Ramona was the last to approach, though she made sure to give both cheery canines a pat on the head for their good work. “Vic was about to drive over and pick you up himself. Should’ve heard all of his whining.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. Good to see you, Vic,” Enid scratched behind Baby’s ear, “and you too, Baby. Earl has something to show you out back, isn’t that right?”

Earl, albeit unprepared, knew full well he would have to confront this sooner or later. So Vic followed him out back, and as they faded from view, Enid led Ramona inside. She turned on the radio ( _ Tonight You Belong To Me _ by The Lennon Sisters, a classic), made a sandwich for the both of them, then held out her hand. 

“A dance, this early in the day?” Ramona smirked.

With a roll of her eyes, Enid said, “Take a look out the window, then you’ll get it.”

When the pair turned to the window, they found Vic dipping a rather bothered Earl with this ginormous grin on his face, before pulling him into what, they could only assume, was a second kiss. Ramona rummaged around in her pocket, then slapped a twenty dollar bill into Enid’s palm.

“You know, maybe those two have the right idea,” Enid eyed the other woman, hands on her hips.

“Really? You think you could hold me up for longer than a second?”

“I’ve done it before, haven’t I?”


End file.
